


Miracle

by ChaoticNeutralCryptid



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Fall Crowley (Good Omens), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutralCryptid/pseuds/ChaoticNeutralCryptid
Summary: Songfic set to Miracle by CHVRCHES. Crowley fell after the great war and has a lot of residual hurt leftover from when he was an angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to this song. All rights to the original owner.

_ Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies. Careful what you wish for. _

Why? That was a question often heard among the angelic pantheon. Among the archangels. There was always one voice ringing out above the rest. 

“Why do we have to torture them to prove they are loved? Where is the good in that? What makes us better from down below?”

“Don’t ask questions, Raphael. It’s better not to know.”

_ We’re looking for angels in the darkest of skies, saying that we wanted more. _

“Someone needs to do something. Someone needs to be there to prove humanity is loved. Her new idea, this world where she punishes them as part of some great plan. It’s backwards. It’s flawed.” Raphael took a breath and looked at the smaller, blonder angel in front of him. “They’ll seek solace in something. They’ll seek solace in Her when they should seek solace in someone kind. Someone better.”

_ I feel like I’m falling but I’m trying to fly. Where does all the good go? _

A plummet. A many light year fall into an abyss of darkness. He had tried to be kind. He had tried to be a perfect archangel. A perfect soldier. But She wasn’t going to be good. Or kind. She was just going to be there. And that wasn’t going to be enough. He asked too many questions. Tried too hard. And yet. He didn’t want to leave. He was trying with all he had not to fall. Not like this.

_ We’re looking for answers in the highest of highs. But will we ever, ever know? _

“Why don’t they remember? Why did they forget me? Why am I the only one who remembers what it was like before?” The demon looked to the sky. Knowing he would never get an answer. Knowing that it was pointless. Always had been. Why would She answer him now? None of the angels could remember that he was once one of them.

_ And I need you to know I’m not asking for a miracle. _

“I didn’t… didn’t mean to fall.” He was breaking down. One glass too many after an apocalypse averted and now the truth was coming out and there was nothing he could do to stop it. “I just asked questions. I never asked her to ascend me, not even once. I just wanted her to be kind.”

“Can I do something for you, dear boy?” fingers held up. Poised to wish anything into existence.

“Nothing you can do. Except…”

_ But if love is enough, would you let it show? _

“Except what?”

“Except stay. Stay even now. Even when we have nothing to gain. I finally found something worth fighting for in you and I don’t want to lose that spark. Not again. She took everything from me but you gave it back so, please. Stay.”

_ If you feel it would you let me know? _

“My dear boy, why on this great earth do you think I stayed in the first place? I was fighting for you too. When you see a demon more compassionate than the entire angelic pantheon, you can’t help but feel connected to him. And my dear, you have more light, more compassion than She ever did. I will stay by your side, my love. For as long as we are and after that.”


End file.
